


逃现乡

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 本子的偷跑





	逃现乡

*

大仓与相亲对象的见面地点是附近中学对面的一个公园里，离他和安田的公寓走路大概五分钟。这周六安田不加班，难得比大仓与他的闹铃晚醒，直到大仓早餐都吃完了才揉着眼睛走到客厅。

“ 要走了？ ” 安田拖着步子走到餐桌，将睡前泡开的冷酿咖啡一饮而尽，眼睛半眯着抓起一边的打火机点上烟。

“ 约十一点半，快来不及了。 ”

“ 那你怎么还没走？ ”

“ 想等你起来再走。 ” 大仓低头，嘴与恋人呼出烟雾的双唇一擦而过， “ 我马上回来。 ”

“ 别太敷衍，人家女孩也很可怜。 ”

“ 都一起吃午饭了，难不成还要我陪她看个电影不成。你要梅干还是高菜？ ”

“ 高菜，昨天便利店买的梅子太咸了 —— 看个电影也没什么嘛。 ”

大仓将米饭、味增汤与小菜放到安田座位跟前，看了一眼挂钟后惊呼不好，快步走去玄关穿上大衣： “ 你又说什么傻话，我走了啊。 ”

“ 一路走好！ ”

安田嘴里一口豆皮说话含糊，挥了挥举着勺子的手。米饭里放了新买的黑豆，泡发后特别甜。他慢条斯理地花了十来分钟才吃完饭，喝茶时打开音响。昨晚听好友主播的深夜广播时不小心在沙发上睡着、连每日功课的 CD 也没听。

“…… 阪急中津站上高架国道 176 号发生连续追尾事故 ……”

中午调频里放着实时交通路况。安田盯着窗户看了一会儿，起身将碗放进水池里。他耐心地一直听到救援人员到达现场才换回 CD 档，湿湿的手在睡裤上蹭干后走进浴室，记得之前在大仓给他盛饭时洗衣机发出了完成的声音。

大仓只洗了半框衣服，背后的寓意不言而喻。安田觉得又好笑又心烦，抱着洗衣篮走到阳台，将三件衬衣和五条内裤晾了起来。楼下传来孩子的声音；虽然是周六，高中棒球队依旧从早上开始训练。他低头看了一会儿，转身时瞥到大仓和女孩约定的公园。他原本下定决心不看的，虽然知道大仓定在楼下就是为了让他监督。他又笑了一声，这次比起有趣、心烦的含量更高一些。

这次的相亲对象是大仓父母同事的孩子，比起之前的那些 “ 适龄典雅自强又温和适合忠义你啊 ” 的女孩们更难推脱（当然大仓也从来不敢拒绝父母的安排）。从六楼的高度往下看自然看不清两人的表情，顶多看到长椅上女孩带的便当。大仓也带了便当：虽然菜是大仓自己做的，至少安田帮忙盛了饭，还在正中间按下了一颗过咸的梅子诠释领地。自上周附近的樱花逐渐接近满开到现在，他和大仓还没时间去赏樱，倒是给这姑娘抢了个先。安田不是嫉妒，也不是假装不嫉妒：词汇量缺失的经典表达之一，说不出的感觉。他在脑中出现 “ 那个梅子不好吃早知道就不买了待会儿被不知道什么东西比下去该怎么办 ” 的奇怪念头瞬间，迅速转身走回了房间，将遮音的半透明窗帘拉起。

大仓关上家门的时候，安田原本还有些后悔没有提醒他把嘴角的死皮咬走，现在他没那么后悔了。第一张 CD 播到了有划痕的那一圈，自说自话变形快进重复的音乐在客厅里放大。安田倒在沙发上闭眼，心里想着一定要去再买一张。

*

天气预报极其不准，原本说好的大晴天到了下午两点时忽然转阴。大仓原本担心女孩会像临出门时安田预测的那样，真的提出去看电影。所幸女孩的兴致也被天气消磨殆尽，虽然大仓也没把 “ 不然我们还是不要去川边散步 ” 说出口，她也大概懂了意思，说今天不然先就此告别，以后有缘再约。他礼貌地将女孩送到地铁站，等她的高跟鞋敲击楼梯的声音听不见之后才长出一口气，掏出先前震动了好几次的手机。

“ 别忘了买米， ” 手机屏幕上出现了 line 的推送，发件人被简单地备注为 Yasu ， “ 还有味淋。家里蔬菜好像也快没了。 ”

过了半小时： “ 还有啤酒，一箱 500ml 。 ”

安田难得主动提醒他去超市，这让大仓不知不觉地翘起嘴角：这个在旁人眼中无比日常的举动拜罕见性所赐，叠了一层可爱的滤镜。他决定晚上除了烤鱼外再加道什么菜，最后买了两块价格让人心惊胆战的高级牛排。

等他回到公寓时，外面已经开始飘起小雨。起初他以为安田去了健身房，打开灯才发现男友躺在沙发上睡着了，窗也没关。大仓小心地收回了差点被淋湿的毛巾，顺手拯救了被安田踢下沙发的毛毯。他睡着前在涂鸦，本子落在地上；大仓弯腰不小心赤脚踩到圆珠笔，猝不及防一声尖细惨叫。

安田睁眼，眨了好几下适应灯光： “ 欢迎回来 …… 你怎么了？ ”

大仓眼角闪着泪花，金鸡独立查看受伤的脚底，没回答。

安田很快意识到自己犯的错误，伸手捏了一把大仓腰间的肉： “ 是我不好，晚上泡澡帮你揉揉。 ”

“ 只揉脚吗？ ” 大仓抓住机会，低头亲了一口金色发旋。

“ 看你那么精神，看来脚也不用揉了。 ” 安田从容地起身，将茶几上的画册放回书柜上， “ 厨房要我帮什么忙吗？ ”

“ 没事， ” 大仓想起安田拿菜刀的样子就头疼， “ 我来做就好。牛排的话你想要蒜香黄油汁还是酱油小葱调味？ ”

安田皱眉用力地思考： “ 酱油小葱加萝卜泥？早上做便当的时候还剩了一些，我来吃完吧，不然放到明天就会干了。我先去洗澡哦。 ”

大仓愣住，过了好一会儿才嗯了一声。难道安田生气了？

他转身看水池里的牛排，融化的血水顺时针旋转流进下水道。他记得安田爱吃偏生的牛肉，那和萝卜泥在一起一点都不好吃。黄油开始在砧板上融化，大仓发现自己心跳得很快，额角也开始出汗。他真心希望不是花粉症发作（安田也没有生气），毕竟两天后是个法定假日，他还计划了两人一道去近郊短途旅游呢。

 

安田总是用过热的水冲澡，回到客厅时浑身热气笼罩，像是朵行走的云。他的金发软绵绵地贴在头皮上，发尾滴水把蓝格的睡衣染成黑色。大仓正在摆盘：三颗西兰花、两片胡萝卜和四根芦笋。

“ 好香啊。 ” 安田走到大仓身后伸手搂住他的腰。

“ 帮我把红酒放到桌上，你要喝啤酒的话直接从冰箱里拿。 ”

他们将桌布铺好，含糊地说句我开动了，一下房间里只有刀叉碰撞的声音。大仓偷瞄了几眼安田，但后者似乎对他擅自将牛排煎至六分熟没有太大的意见，蘸萝卜泥大口吃着。安田吃饭很慢，还容易分心，像这样专心吃饭着实罕见。

交往近十年，饭桌上的交流自然也少了。通常他们会开电视，随便挑一个频道当背景音。大仓的手刚碰到遥控器，安田忽然抬头： “ 所以今天怎么样？ ”

“ 嗯？ ” 大仓没反应过来。

“ 那个女孩子啊，怎么样？ ”

“ 怎么样什么的 …… 就挺普通的。是爸妈朋友的孩子，所以说不定还得再见一面才能敷衍过去。 ”

“ 哎 ——” 安田若有所思， “ 可是普通算什么形容嘛，你要怎么个不普通？你又不是什么有名人，而且现在有名人也流行找普通人谈恋爱呢。 ”

“ 我觉得 Yasu 就挺不普通的。 ”

“ 那你说说我哪儿不普通了？ ”

大仓思索了两秒，充满自信地理直气壮地宣布： “ 各种方面。 ”

安田忍不住笑了出来，叉上好不容易剔除的肥肉飞到了桌子上。大仓看他甚至有把整块牛排都一人吃完的趋势，觉得自己之前大概是多虑了。

“ 这样煎是不是更好吃？看你难得吃那么多。 ” 明知故问。

“ 嗯 …… 不过 Tacchon 做什么菜都很好吃啊。 ”

“ 那你平时干嘛老是不吃饭，然后我不在就乱吃。 ” 大仓埋怨道， “ 乱吃就算了，还差点炸了厨房。 ”

“ 所以你得一直在，不然 ——”

安田忽然打住，余下的话咽下，给了一个匆匆的微笑。大仓将略老的芦笋根切掉，看着安田示意他继续。

“ 就是之前我和你说的事，能不能努力准时下班回家 ……”

“ 我们不是之前就谈过这件事了吗？大家都不下班，我一个人走很奇怪。 ”

“ 不是工作都做完了吗？为什么不能回家？就没人准时下班的吗？ ” 安田努力让自己听上去不要那么咄咄逼人，摆出了委屈的脸。

“ 所以我都说了， ” 大仓长叹一口气，推开空盘， “ 如果准时做完工作就会被布置更多的工作，然后还是要加班，还会多出工作 ……”

“ 可你看我就能准时下班。 ” 安田快速回答， “ 你又不是在什么跨国企业日本总部，就一个普通公司哪里有这么多工作要做啊，根本就是白天放空晚上补洞。 ”

“……Yasu 不一样，你没那么容易被外界影响又能坚持自我 …… 但不是每个人都能做到像你一样，我不是你这种性格。 ” 这个对话已经是发生过一百回，他俩谁都知道对方下一句会说什么，大仓能感受到自己的耐心在流失， “ 而且有时的确客户很难缠，好吗？我们不要说工作的事了。 ”

“ 我是什么性格？我就按时做完工作就回家，也没见我少了工作或者被排挤啊，要是你们办公室里每个人都正常地在 8 小时做完工作，你们老板能怎么样？为什么不尝试一下？ ”

安田将盘子向前推，还有小半块肉和一些蔬菜。大仓见状也放下碗筷。

“Yasu ，我知道你不高兴，但是我们今天先不要说这个，好吗？ ”

“ 我懂你的难处，可是请你也为我思考一下。 ” 安田的声音忽然变得尖利，甚至最后用上敬语时有些破音。

大仓眨眨眼，看安田尝试深呼吸好几次，语调才重新平缓下来： “ 你说得对，我们今天不说这个。 ”

“ 嗯，那我吃完了。之后拜托啦。 ”

通常大仓做菜，安田负责洗碗。有时大仓会留在客厅里帮他收桌子，但不是今天。他不是不愿意和安田进行有意义的关于日本企业文化的探讨，只是他有感觉安田真正生气的并不是这件事。他走回卧室关门前，最后在暗处悄悄看餐厅。安田慢条斯理地把咬了一半的蔬菜放进嘴里，看起来有些疲倦。他犹豫了一会儿，拿起遥控器。

电视台在播某个 VTR 为主的综艺节目，大仓听着录制的笑声音轨心烦，轻手轻脚地关上了门。


End file.
